Neko Hunt
by Nekoichi
Summary: Rukia convinces Ichigo to pay a visit to the soul society, but on their way through the Dangai Ichigo and Rukia get involved into an accident. When Ichigo come's two he's shocked to find himself with new feline appendages! Poll results in! Now GrimmIchi!
1. The Accident

**Neko Hunt**

**Summary: Rukia convinces Ichigo to pay a visit to the soul society, but on their way through the Dangai the cleaners do an early run causing Ichigo and Rukia to be involved in an accident. Once inside the Soul Society, Ichigo awakes in the 12th Division barracks, with some new feline appendages!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

***This is set in the Bleach arc, before Ichigo's first confrontation with Grimmjow and Orihime is still safe in the human world***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 1**

"Ichigo, wake up already!"

Rukia crossed her arms as a bundle of orange hair appeared from under the covers of a bed. Ichigo peeked his eyes lazily at her and she huffed.

"I'm serious Ichigo, it'll only be for a while, I promise. Plus, you need to get some training in before the winter war, don't you?"

Ichigo groaned, he wasn't in the move to go anywhere right now, he was tired as hell and his body still ached from his last battle. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the soul society so Kenpachi could hunt him down like before. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to think, as Rukia yanked away his sheets, "Come on!" she yelled. Ichigo just hope none of his family members came up stairs to his room to see what all the fuss is about.

Ichigo sat up and pinch the bridge of his nose, "Why the hell are you so persistent?" he grumbled to Rukia, but the smaller female wasn't threatened by Ichigo's sour mood.

'' Trust me, you'll feel better once you get moving around" with those last words she plucked up Kon, who was amazingly still asleep even when he fell on the floor, then reached down his mouth. The mod soul woke with a shock and began to squirm and thrash but Rukia ignored it then pulled out a green pill from the plush body. She tossed it to Ichigo; he glared at it, then at Rukia who shrugged. The orangenette wiped the mod soul on his shirt then reluctantly popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. Causing his soul to separate from his body.

"You could have given me a fair warning first!" Kon complained and Rukia sighed, "We'll be back sometime soon ok", Rukia said after completely ignoring Kon's comment, in return the mod soul mumbled something incoherent as Rukia and Ichigo climbed out the bedroom window.

The soul reaper and substitute came to a stop once they were at Karakura Park. Rukia unsheathed her sword the placed it forward and turned it to unlock the Dangai Gate, "Come on, hurry up" she urged Ichigo forward first as they entered the Dangai world.

As they walked through the gloomy world Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Hey Rukia, why do you want me to come along so badly anyways?" he asked, breaking the silence. The smaller shinigami put on a thoughtful expression before answering, "You seemed down lately, so I thought maybe you'll feel better if you came with me, I have some things to attend to but you don't have to tag along when we get there. Do what you want; the soul society is actually still hoping you side with us this spring. So training is still a big part of your schedule, even if our just a substitute. ", she smiled and Ichigo nodded slightly. Makes sense after all, but he wasn't even sure if he was going to even get involved in the war, he had other things to worry about already.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound, both shinigamis froze, Ichigo frowned, "Rukia, when's the next cleaner?" he asked lowly. Rukia blinked, "It's too early for one….." she trailed off as another rumble shook the walls of Dangai. Then it happened again, this time closer, Rukia felt a tingle run up her spine and all her senses were screaming at her. "Ichigo-RUN!"

She sped off without a second thought, leaving Ichigo in a confused state, he stared after her, "Hey wait—"a loud screeching sound cut him off as a bright light came into view. Ichigo's blood ran cold as he turned to catch up with Rukia. A cleaner was tumbling and bulldozing its way toward them.

"Damn it I knew I should have stayed in bed today!" Ichigo screamed as he looked ahead, Rukia was already leaping out the other side of the gate. She turned back to Ichigo and held her hand out, "Hurry!" she called.

Ichigo pushed himself as he felt the cleaner on his heels, "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he was thrusted forward, and flew right into Rukia just as the gate closed. Rukia fell back and both plummeted toward the ground….

**LINE**

**There will be more don't worry **

**Please Review, it will fuel my muse!**


	2. Change

{Review Replies}

Love Psycho: Yay Cookie! Thanks, and yes it's the winter war and I corrected it. My spelling sucks lolz, but I'll use this magic cookie for support! o 3o

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 2**

'' Where...am I...'' Ichigo mumbled, he opened his eyes, but all he could see was a bright blurry light and the faint sound of muffled voices. Was he dying? He couldn't even move, his entire body felt heavy and frozen, but he didn't have much time to process the situation in his mind any more. He was going under again, whether he likes it or not...

Ichigo blinked his eyes open once more, he still felt heavy, but not as much. He tried sitting up, but immediately grabbed his forehead. He had a mind splitting headache that hurt like a bitch. He blinked a few more time, processing in his head that he was in a bed, in a room, with faintly pale green colored walls, a simple dresser next to the bed, with fresh flowers, and an open window. He glanced outside without getting out of bed, he could see other buildings, confirming he was definitely in the soul society.

So what went wrong? He could feel that some one had bandaged him up, so maybe he was in the 4th Division barracks, of Captain Unohana.

He blinked. Something about his body did feel weird; he ran his fingers through his hair as he thought, only to flinch when he felt something that wasn't supposed to be there.

'' Ichigo! '' He looked up at the voice coming from the door when it was slammed open. Rukia stood there with relief written on her face, yet she was a bit apprehensive.

'' Rukia, what happened? '' Ichigo asked a bit worriedly as he took in her image. She had a bandaged up arm, but it didn't seem broken, probably just some scratches. Rukia stared him with a slight frown, '' So you haven't noticed yet? '' She asked out of the blue, and Ichigo cocked his head to one side in confusion.

'' Noticed what? '' Ichigo asked her, still oblivious to the situation. Rukia exhaled with a shaky breath, then reached into her shihakasho and pulled out a small mirror, '' Now don't freak out ok. '' Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took the mirror, what was there to be worried about?

Ichigo lifted the mirror to his face and stared at his reflection, normal. Everything seemed normal, his usual slight scowl, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, orange hair, cat ears-! '' Wha-! WHAT THE HELL! '' Ichigo freaked as he stared at the mirror in disbelief.

'' Now Ichigo, you need to stay calm. '' Rukia said with a nervous frown.

'' What the fuck do you mean I need to calm down! What the hell happened to me! '' Ichigo yelled back then glanced into to the mirror again. Yup. There were a pair of orange cat ears resting atop his head, matching with his messy spiked hair. Ichigo tried to sit up in the bed but flinched, he glanced over his shoulder at something squirming under the covers beside him. His eyes widened in horror as a long smoothed orange tail peeked from the sheets. '' No...No-NOOOOO! ''

'' Ichigo, please calm down! ''

'' What the fuck! How the hell do you expect me to calm down when I'm a fucken-MEEEW! '' Ichigo suddenly muffled his mouth with his hand, eyes widen in shock at the sound that just escaped a few seconds before.

'' So loud... '' The two shinigamis stared over to the room door just as Mayuri stepped inside casually with his lieutenant, Nemu.

'' Captain Kurotsuchi. '' Rukia addressed the captain with respect, but Ichigo only gave the strange shinigami a scowl. ''Ahh I see you functioning just fine.'' He shot Ichigo a creepy grin, revealing his gold plated teeth.

'' Bastard! What did you do to me! '' Ichigo hissed after removing his hands. Mayuri only glanced away innocently, '' Nothing really, if anything you should be grateful. You're the ones who crashed into my laboratory, and you specifically, Kurosaki Ichigo, crashed into my potions of untested experiments '' Ichigo growled, the damn weirdo didn't seem the least bit concerned about his current situation. ''But I must thank you as well, now I know the side effects of my NKLX compound.'' He cackled.

Ichigo's first instinct would have been to attack the captain, but he thought twice knowing it was quite the offence in the Soul Society. Ichigo clenched his hands, but flinched from sudden pain. He stared down at his palms, which were now speckled in blood due to his new claws digging into them. He sighed miserably, then looked back at Mayuri again. '' How due I get rid of them? '' he asked with a slight temper in his tone.

Mayuri only gave him a cold stare, '' I don't know, and I don't have an interest at the moment either. I've all ready recorded down all the information I needed while you were unconscious.'' He said simply.

Ichigo glared at the high ranking officer, '' You'll continue to function just fine, and I sure eventually the side effects will wear off.'' He grinned before stepping to leave the room, '' I'm sure you'll find a way to cope with your new appendages.'' Was all that was left said before he left the room, Nemu bowed politely then followed her superior silently.

Rukia frowned at Ichigo then smiled a little, '' Ichigo I'm sure it's not that bad, they'll probably go away soon so don't beat yourself over it. This is all my fault... So I'm sorry, kay? '' The raven headed girl tried to seem sympathetic, then reach behind one Ichigo's ear and scratched it for him. Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed a rumbling sound to escape his throat.

''It's not your fault, you were only trying to help...'' Ichigo muttered then pulled away a little to stare at her.

''Alright, maybe some fresh air will make you feel better.'' she smiled and Ichigo had to debate in his head if that was such a good idea right now. Before he could respond, Rukia palmed her fist in her other hand. '' I know! '' She then scurried around the room, searching for something, then went into the bathroom and reappeared with a bandage roll. ''I can wrap this on your head and hide your ears.'' Ichigo's expression brightened a little.

'' Hunh, that's not such a bad idea.'' he mused.

**LINE**

**I'm still debating how long I should make this story, but I'm trying to take it slow. I am also searching for a Beta, if any one is available please message me, thank you. And Review, bring me more cookies! =O w O=**


	3. Scent

{Review Replies}

Love Psycho: Yay Brownies! And thanks for the advice, those websites are pretty useful, I took sooooo many notes!

Rock4Rox: Well here you go Rox, my next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 3**

"Hmmm… Oh my." Mayuri glued his eyes to a lit screen in his lab as Nemu gathered few file reports, "Interesting, it seems Kurosaki Ichigo's day will go downhill from here." He cackled a laugh to himself as he recorded through the data gathered on the oblivious substitute shinigami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why do I even listen to you sometimes?" Ichigo muttered to himself, but fully intended for Rukia to hear as well. In retribution, she elbowed him in the stomach as they walked along the walls of the Soul Society. Ichigo's head was wrapped in bandages, leaving his orange bangs sticking out below it, making him look like an idiot.

"I tried my best, there's no way you can hide all that hair under a couple of gauzes." She retorted at Ichigo without giving him eye contact. But he couldn't help think, why would hiding his hair matter when they were trying to hide his new damn ears?

"Rukia! Ichigo!"

Oh boy, the last person Ichigo wanted to see right now. He scowled at a familiar pineapple red head as he came towards the two of them. Renji, with his weird as tattoos, and his stupid cocky attitude he had all the time, was like an annoying idiot. Ichigo couldn't brush off or help glancing down his body…then blinked in realization at what he was doing, his eyes snapped up to meet Renji's as he finally approached them. "What happened to you guys?" He asked a bit hysterical as he glanced at Rukia's arm and Ichigo's head.

"We ran into a bit of trouble with a cleaner on our way here." Rukia was technically telling the truth, just not the whole truth. Renji was the type of person who wouldn't keep things to himself unless he made some of oath or something.

"Sounds rough." he grinned at Ichigo, who blinked with a scowl still in place between his brows, wondering why Renji seemed so smug all of a sudden. Like he was staring intently for some reason, but Ichigo quickly dispatched such a vibe from his thoughts. "Oh, by the way Rukia, your captain is still requesting you." He added as he turned back to Rukia, who blushed slightly at forgetting the whole reason she came back to the Soul Society. "And don't worry, I'll keep Ichigo company." He grinned again and moved past her to hook his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, who glared in return and tried to shrug him off.

Rukia stared at the two, not sure if it was such a good idea to leave Ichigo when he was in such a strange state at the moment, but orders come first. She sighed then nodded, "I'll be back soon." Was what she said before flash stepping away from them toward 13 squad barracks.

Ichigo crossed his arms as she left, and glanced to Renji, who was too busy looking over his body, then got a little too close for comfort. "What the hell are you doing?" The strawberry blond frowned as Renji got closer.

"Ya smell good Ichigo." he said with a dark expression as Ichigo backed up against a white barrack brick wall, "I don't know why but…..it's getting to me." He said in a deep voice as he pinned his hands on either side of Ichigo's body while he gazed over him lustfully. Ichigo blushed lightly, but glared at Renji as he grinned down at him, "It's sweet…..like strawberries—UGUMMH!"

Nuh' said, Ichigo angrily kneed Renji in the crotch, causing the bastard to fall over and clutch his pride in pain, "Tch, Stupid asshole!" Ichigo hissed then ran off, not caring where he went as long as it was away from pineapple head.

He distanced himself from Renji as much as he could, he was a bit freaked out at how close they were a while ago, but for some reason he didn't NOT entirely hate the sensation of feeling his body tone against his own, which was definitely strange! He sighed in relief as he rested on a roof top, not caring about his surroundings because he was too busy caught in his thought, Ichigo barely had to time to duck under a sword aimed for his head. He stared wide eyes at his random attacker after leaping back.

"Ichigo…..how nice of you to visit….." A familiar husky voice, one that shot a strange sensation through Ichigo's body, he stared at Kenpachi Zaraki, the berserker of the Soul Society. He was a large shinigami who wore an eye patch on his right eye, and the ends of his spikey hair were tied with bells. He had a shredded sleeve captain shihakasho, and a beastly fanged grin as he stared Ichigo over.

Ichigo mentally gulped as he succumbed to the captain's demeanor, but only glared at him for the surprise attack that nearly took his head. He really needs to get better at sensing reiatsu. "ICHI!" A little squeaked voice called his name, and Ichigo stared up at Yachiru, clinging onto Kenpachi's shoulder as usual.

Ichigo had to admit he had a soft spot for the little pink haired menace. She was like a little sister to him, even though she was probably older than she seemed, Ichigo was never really sure. "Ichi came to play!" she smiled happily at Kenpachi who grunted in response. He was too busy sizing up Ichigo, in more ways then one, with his only visible eye. "Ken-chan, do you think he'll try to run away again?" She pointed toward my feet, which were slowly edging me away from Kenpachi, he had the same type of stare just like Renji had before. Which wasn't a good sign.

Kenpachi grinned sadistically, and Ichigo took that as his cue to bolt. The orangenette flash stepped a distance onto a another roof top, but felt a chill run up his spine as Kenpachi came down with his sword right behind him. Ichigo arch forward enough for the blade to barley miss him, but nicked the bindings of his bandages. When some pieces fell, Ichigo panicked and leaped away as Kenpachi's blade swung at him again, and Yachiru squealed in excitement.

"Shit!" He faced Kenpachi as he lifted his sword up again, and gave Ichigo a shit eating grin, "What's wrong Ichigo? Not in the mood to fight? We could always go a couple of rounds at something else. That's just as satisfying….."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped as he blushed heatedly at the offer Kenpachi made, one at which Yachiru was too childish to understand. Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto, but wasn't really sure if he could fend of Kenpachi, and keep the remaining bandages intact at the same time.

This really wasn't his day…

**LINE**

**Poor Ichi, what's going to happen to him next! =O w O=**

**Please Review!**


	4. Side Effects

{Review Replies}

Love Psycho: OMG! Magic cupcakes! Thank you, and thanks for the review and support!

makedi: Ah in due time, I will let you know this, two Espadas will join the fun soon enough :D

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 4**

Ichigo took another step back, and it only resulted in Kenpachi taking a step forward. They were at a stalemate, and out of all the times Kenpachi chose to attack him, why now!

'' Hey Ichigo, you lost your nerve or something? '' The captain grinned and Ichigo didn't respond. His hand was now gripping his blade, ready to defend himself. Kenpachi's grin only widens as he posed himself to attack again.

'' Hmm? '' Kenpachi blinked and straightened up his stature as a hell butterfly chimed past him and fluttered near his face, '' Ahh a message, a message! '' Yachiru chirped, and Kenpachi grunted in displeasure. Then glanced at Ichigo before sheathing his sword, ''Damn...guess we gotta finish this later strawberry.'' He groaned in annoyance. Fighting the urge to yank Ichigo against his own chest, and breathe in the intoxicating scent he was giving off. He couldn't do things like that though, not with Yachiru around.

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief, but didn't want to stall any longer and flashed stepped off the roof toward 13th squad barracks. He'll need Rukia to help him fix his bandages; he had no desire of exposing himself as a freaky feline. '' Uh hello...'' Ichigo called out a bit nervously as he walked into the courtyard.

A young girl with light brown hair stopped as she glanced at Ichigo, she instantly blushed a little, but Ichigo was too oblivious to care. '' Uh hello, do you know-''

'' I'm sorry but Captain Ukitake has already left for the Captains meeting.'' she said hastily.

''Oh no, I was actually wondering if you knew where Rukia is? '' Ichigo explained.

'' Oh, ha silly me. Well Ms. Kuchiki left for the 6 Division barracks, she said something about seeing her older brother, Captain Kuchiki, real quick...'' she trailed off shyly, '' Well gotta go, ha ha! '' Before Ichigo could even say thank you, the girl was out of sight.

''Great, out of all the places.'' Ichigo muttered to himself as he tried to hold a bandage in place.

Thus, he started on his way to the 6 squad barracks. He was way too tired to flash step at this point, not really having any desire to use up all his energy. Ichigo gave a long yawn, then stretched his hands over his head, making his tail twitch inside his shihakasho. He was having cravings for some reason...for cream...or fish...even...chicken sounded nice. He shook his head as he continued to walk. He wasn't some damn alley cat furball, he was a human! Well technically a vizard. But still, for some reason he couldn't help but remember how both Renji and Kenpachi acted around him today. It was strange, even for them. Renji's is a little hot headed sometimes, and Kenpachi is usually mellow as long as he wasn't blood thirsty...

''So what was up with them?'' he thought out loud.

''Up with who? '' A voice interrupted his thought, he jumped a little, but then recognized Yumichika. Next to him was Ikkaku, and for some reason, cuball was glaring at him with a smug grin. ''You ok, Ichigo? It's not beautiful at all to be lost in thought and run into something.''

Ichigo gave a slightly nervous smirk, ''Oh, it's nothing. I was just on my way to see Rukia is all.'' Ikkaku continued to stare, and Ichigo got a bit uncomfortable under his look.

''Ah, I see.'' Yumichika clapped his hands together, ''Well you might want to hurry, we spotted the captain earlier, and he seemed to have the weirdest expression, muttering something about following someone's scent. Better hope it's not yours.'' he laughed a little and Ichigo's sweat dropped.

''Right, well I gotta get going, so...''

''Hey, berry-tan.'' Ichigo scowled at Ikkaku for the nickname, and resisted the urge to pummle his face in. '' Ya wanna hang out later? I'm free for the rest of the afternoon.'' Ikkaku asked as he took a step forward to lean on Yumichika's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind much.

''Sorry, but I got things to do. '' Ikkaku raised a brow at being shot down, but was more persistent.

He gripped Ichigo's wrist as the orangentte tried to move past him, '' Come on Berry-tan, I'll make sure you enjoy our time alone.'' He said in a sultry voice, and Ichigo yanked his hand away.

''No way! I'm not interested! '' Ichigo yelled and Yumichika shook his head passively.

'' But-''

'' KUROSAKI! ''Ikkaku was cut off by loud voices and hollers, he turned around in irritation and eyes a large group of men coming toward them. '' KUROSAKI! '' They screamed his name, and the substitute shinigami felt a wave of fear go through him. Fear of the loud noises.

'' Kurosaki, please spend the evening with me! ''

'' Please go out with me! ''

'' Let's kill some time, how about it! ''

''Nyahhhhh!'' Ichigo bolted away from the crowd and made a run for it. But the undeterred mob of shinigami continued to pursue him. '' Damn It! '' Ichigo cursed his luck out loud, '' What the hell is wrong with everyone today~meow! '' Ichigo covered his mouth as he ran. But to his horror the bandages began to stream off, he desperately tried to hold them in place, but it wasn't working. ''No!～mewww!'' Ichigo meowed again in panic as he felt the mob closing in on him. '' Somebody-help me～～MOWWW! '' He hollered just as the last strand of gauze slipped away.

''It seems the more stressful Kurosaki becomes, the more the transformation occurs. Along with some rutting periods that will affect everyone around him, and can cause quite a lot of chaos, and attract some unwanted attention. Like hollows, or worse.''

''Kurosaki Ichigo is in heat! We must capture and detain him immediately! '' Yamamoto's voice boomed through out the hall of the Captains meeting as he tapped the end of his cane on the floor. Kenpachi was glaring at the head captain. As for the rest of the captains, they seemed a bit surprised.

But as for Rukia, she remained silent as she kneeled down on one knee in the center of the hall. She had accompanied her brother here to inform the Head Captain of the earlier accident involving Ichigo and herself...

**LINE**

**Wow I'm later then usual, so I guess I'll upload the next chapter real quick. But remember the more replies I get the faster I post more chapters =U w U=**


	5. Hunt

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 5**

'' What do you mean he just disappeared! ''

Rukia was busy scolding Renji, near the 6th division, as he tried not to look guilty, or rather too bothered by the situation. Renji was supposed to be watching the substitute shinigami, but apparently they got into an argument and Ichigo stormed off. Well that was Renji's side of it.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to stay calm, ''Why are you so hung about it? It's not like he's not gonna come back or something. '' Renji said as he shrugged his shoulders.

''You're an idiot Renji! Head Captain Yamamoto has sent out an order for Ichigo to be placed under custody, for his own good apparently.''

'' Why the hell would he do that!'' Renji asked in confusion and mild shock.

'' Well, let's just say he's sick, and it can cause problems for others around him...'' Rukia tried to explain, without giving away too much. Renji cocked an eye brow, but Rukia continued anyways, '' Just find him ok! We're his friends and he really needs us right now-''

'' Meow～～''

The two blinked and looked up from their positions just as a streak of orange tackled Renji to the ground. '' I-ICHIGO! '' Rukia exclaimed as the substitute shinigami nuzzled his head under Renji's chin. Renji on the other hand was had a dumb smile on his face, '' Well, I guess he just can't stay away from me.'' he laughed, but almost had a nosebleed as Ichigo sat back on Renji, straddling his hips.

Renji blushed as Rukia coughed a little, snapping his attention to her again, ''Uh, anyways Ichigo... What happened to your bandages? '' Rukia finally noticed, and so did Renji. He sat up and stared at Ichigo's orange tabby ears that sat up atop his head. '' Holy shit! ''

Ichigo cocked his head to his side and blinked, his eyes were in slits as he looked over Renji. ''Mate?'' He said simply, Rukia blinked and gave an amusing smile as Renji's face tone almost matched his hair.

''Renji, remember the accident I mentioned earlier?'' The red head nodded, '' Well I turned out fine, as for Ichi, he crashed into some untested potions in Mayuri's lab and ended up like this.'' the red head gulped. Taking in Ichigo's look, almost innocent if it weren't for his half lidded eyes that screamed 'take me'. ''And now he's in heat, so he's apparently releasing a powerful pheromone that's makes you weak in the knees.'' Rukia petted Ichigo as the orangenette climbed off Renji, ''And the more stressed out he gets, the more he acts...like a cat….''

'' So what now...?'' Renji asked as he righted himself, after getting back to his feet. Ichigo's ear flicked as Rukia slipped his tail free. The neko exhaled in relieve, but Renji's eyes widen even more, '' Hunh...so he's got a tail too...'' Damn, if Rukia weren't there right now who knows what the red head would do to Ichigo by now.

The said berry blinked then looked down the road of the barracks, and noticed a group of foot soldiers coming their way. Ichigo flinched and suddenly bolted the opposite way, '' Ichigo! '' Renji called after him.

''THERE HE IS!'' Alarmed one of the men and they quickly ran after him in pursuit.

Renji had an irritated look on his face, for his lost of Ichigo's alluring scent near him, he was pissed. Pissed at these dumbasses for scaring him away. ''Let's go Renji, hurry up! '' Rukia yelled and yanked him along to go after Ichigo.

Ichigo, mean while was following his more apparent animal instincts, the word 'Mate' kept repeating in his head. His body felt over heated, and it was somewhat painful. When another group of foot soldiers approached him, they tried to touch him in not to be mentioned places, so he ran away. He lost track of Yumichika and Ikkaku as well, it took some time after he escaped the mob earlier that day. In all honesty, he's been trying to fight his strong urges, he really needed to find a way home!

But at last, the universe seems to be working against him today. He suddenly ran into something hard, and he staggered back a little. He blinked as he made eye contact with a muscular lithe male who had a 69 tattoo on his face. ''Ichigo?'' The male blinked back in surprised, and turned around to face the one currently wanted by the Gotei 13. The lieutenant suddenly seemed lost at words as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, and nuzzled his neck.

'' Mate? '' He mumbled, causing the other to swallow hard as he was engulfed in Ichigo's intoxicating scent.

''Shuhei, there's no sign of him near the...uh...'' Shuhei blinked as he glanced past Ichigo at his teammate Izuru. Who was blushing quite noticeably.

Ichigo suddenly came to his senses, and pulled away from Shuhei. All three of them red on their faces. ''Uh, substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, your are to come with us.'' Izuru tried to say as calm as possible. Ichigo scowled a little and his tail twitched in annoyance, instead he leaped over Shuhei and made for a quick getaway. ''Wha-! Ichigo, come back here!'' Izuru called after him as Shuhei gave chase.

After hiding between to buildings, Ichigo gave the two lieutenants the slip as they ran right past him. He sighed in relief, then stared at his hands as he leaned against the walls of his hiding place.

''What the hell is wrong with me?'' He asked himself as he realized what he had just done. He gave an exhausted sigh then took a breather. He had to get home, from what he was able to process from Rukia's and Renji's conversation before he revealed himself, he'd have to stay calm and in control.

Next was to find a way home before the fucken soul society finds him as an even bigger threat. But who can he go too?

''Found you.'' Ichigo tensed as he glanced up, and stared into yellow playful eyes. There was a sudden quick movement then sharp pain behind his head as everything began to go black,'' Sorry Ichigo, but you're coming with me...''

**LINE**

**Feed me replies so I'll have the strength to keep posting more chapters! = w =**


	6. Relaxation

{Review Replies}

OMG Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, and now I give you another chapter in return. And a little treat inside it, for those of you that have been reading my fanfic up to this point. Enjoy!

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 6**

'' Wake up! ''

Ichigo slowly blinked his eyes open as he made out a blurry figure.

'' King, you're so pathetic... ''

Ichigo's ears twitched and he sat up abruptly, staring at the mirror of himself. ''Shiro!'' Ichigo exclaimed, and the hollow rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. The orangenette was glancing around a little, they were on the side of a building, within his deep conscious.

''Hey King! Care to explain what the hell this is!'' The hollow hissed, drawing Ichigo's attention back to him. The pale figure of himself had an opposite matching set of tabby ears, and tail that were as white as snow, compared to Ichigo's sun kissed ones. Ichigo blinked then almost burst out laughing, ''It suits you!'' The shinigami teased, and the hollow snarled back.

'' Well you're no different, aren't ya!'' Shirosaki shot back, and Ichigo scowled at him. '' Whatever, I don't care how ya' got 'em, just get rid of 'em! '' The neko hollow demanded, and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't know how...well not yet, it'll properly wear off...''

'' And if it doesn't?''

Ichigo grimaced and his tail twitched uncomfortably. What if the effects of the untested experiment was permanent? What will he do then? He mused in his thoughts so much he didn't noticed Shirosaki getting impatient.

Before Ichigo could reply, he found himself being pushed down onto a glass window with Shirosaki pinning him down, holding his wrist on either side of his head. '' King, ya' better do somethin' soon, or else...'' Shirosaki trailed off as Ichigo began to struggle underneath him. Even his own inner hollow could have felt the heat radiating off of him while he was running amok in the soul society.

'' Shiro-get off! '' Ichigo hissed angrily and struggled the best he could. But said hollow paid no mind; he held both Ichigo's wrist above his head with one of his own hands. Then used his free to slip off Ichigo's sash, using it to tie Ichigo's wrist so the berry couldn't take a swing at him. Ichigo, as stubborn as he was, wasn't going to submit that easily.

'' Let me go, you bastard!'' Ichigo frantically thrashed out his legs in attempt to kick his mirror counterpart, but failed as he managed to stay between his legs.

'' Stop squirmin' King.'' Shirosaki growled as he worked his hand's into Ichigo's shihakasho, rubbing his hands over his toned chest, and hard stomach. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he bit back a shudder, he didn't want this, he didn't! He didn't want to get raped!

'' Don't worry king, I ain't gonna rape ya'.'' Shirosaki assured the berry, trying to ease his mind, to make him relax. '' I just wanna protect ya', King...''

Ichigo's breath hitched as Shirosaki pressed butterfly kisses on his neck, lining them down to his chest. His pale hands slid up from Ichigo's stomach to his half erect pink nipples. ''Ha!'' Ichigo gasped as his right nipple was tweaked and rubbed while Shirosaki's gray blue tongue peeked out between his lips to flick and taste his left nipple.

''Sh-Shirosaki-stop, please-Ah!'' The berry uttered his words weakly as his will began to crumble. As for Shirosaki, he smirked against Ichigo's skin, taking in his sweet scent, starring up at his face with golden irises.

'' Ya like that King? '' The hollow asked cheekishly, ignoring Ichigo's whines of protest as he continued to squeeze and torture the shinigami's flower buds. The hollow frowned a little when Ichigo turned his face away, but a little roll of his hips caused there groins to collide, earning Shirosaki a high pitch moan from Ichigo.

'' Nghh! ''

''Come on King, admit it, I'm the only one for ya'.'' Shirosaki whispered into Ichigo's ear, making the berry writhe under him, his face almost as red as his namesake.

''Yeah, that's it King, jus' enjoy it.'' The hollow grinned ear to ear as Ichigo was rendered helpless under him, moaning like the cat in heat he was. The hollow neko continued to grind against Ichigo, lavishing the friction sparking between them as their clothed erections touched over and over. Ichigo's breathing began to shorten as he panted with a flushed expression on his face. The hollow was practically humping the berry eagerly, until he couldn't contain himself anymore.

A growl rumbled in his throat as he undid Ichigo's clothing as fast as he could. The orange neko stared down at Shirosaki in confusion as he continued his small pants.

The hollow swallowed hard, trying to stop himself from salivating at the sight of a flourished strawberry beneath him, now stark naked.

''Don't worry King, I won' fuck ya'...just not yet.'' He gave the shinigami a sadistic grin, and Ichigo felt a shiver go through him. His tail curled around one of his legs while his ears went flat against his head, in fear and apprehension.

Shirosaki slicked his tongue down Ichigo's abdomen, trailing saliva on his finely toned skin. His hands slipped under Ichigo's rear, cupping the sun globes of flesh in either hand, and gave them a nice squeeze.

''Ah! Shiro-what are you doing!'' Ichigo gasped and squirmed away a little, it was effortless as Shirosaki removed his hands from that all so ever tempting ass, and pressed down on Ichigo's inner thigh to keep him still.

''Just let me make ya feel good, King.'' His distorted voice practically was filled with lust and his eyes roamed Ichigo's body hungrily. He wanted to taste more, and thus he did.

The neko hollow dipped his head between Ichigo's legs, after pulling them further apart so Ichigo couldn't snap them close. His eyes narrowed as he looked over Ichigo's half erect cock, and licked his lips.

''Ya' look so tasty King.'' The distorted chuckle that followed made Ichigo scowl at him. But it quickly disappeared as another moan escaped the strawberry's lips as Shirosaki's tongue lapped the head of his erection. Sucking and slurping his wet appendage on the sweet piece of meat. Using his hand to pump the male harshly, making Ichigo go wild. The hollow gave the berry a smug grin, but he doubt the orange neko could tell. He was too busy crying out and gasping, drowning in a pool of pleasure.

''Shi-Shiro! AHH! So-so good!'' The strawberry mewled and squirmed, his hips bucking upward in Shirosaki's hand as the hollow began bobbing his head down and deep throating the berry. ''Shiro! Ha-Ah!''

''Fuck yeah, King, scream my name.'' Shirosaki growled as his mouth left Ichigo's cock, connecting the slicken head with a strand of saliva to those pale lips.

'' Annh! Shiro-!'' The strawberry whined weakly as the neko hollow continued to jerk him off, digging his black nails into the head's slit.

''Your so fuckin' hot King! Ya make me wanna' bend ya' over and fuck ya so hard, that ya'll be on bed rest for weeks! '' Shirosaki growled heatedly then reached into his on clothes to pull out his leaking appendage. He panted as he wrapped his pale fingers around his own rock hard cock, pumping himself quickly as he watched Ichigo's face when his mouth sealed over the berry's erection again.

''Sh-Shiro! Annhh!'' After two hard sucks, the berry was seeing white as he came into his inner hollow's mouth. Who drank every sweet bitter drop of the white hot thick fluid. '' King...King...'' Shirosaki panted as he continued to pump his dick while taking in Ichigo's orgasmic expression. A few more jerks, and the hollow came in his own palm.

Ichigo's breathing calmed as he came down from his euphoric state, but his eye lids felt heavy with sleep, '' Shiro...? ''

''Shh King, don't worry, its' time for ya to go back now...'' Shirosaki cooed as his king closed his eyes and gave into the other side. Disappearing out of his inner world.

The neko hollow sighed as he left, sitting back against the building as he looked up into the partly gray sky.

It looks like it might rain...

**LINE**

**More replies means more treats! = * w * =**

**And I've decided to make this story at least 10+ chapters**


	7. Safety Collar

{Review Replies}

Loloz, more great reviews you guys are awesome. Sorry I'm updating later then usual, I had to deal with this hurricane mess, long story, so just check out my bio to find out more on it =^ w ^= Any who lets start chapter 7!

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 7**

'' Hmmm... ''  
>Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and his vision focused to normal as he sat up. He held the back of his head, wincing slightly before finally taking in his surroundings.<p>

He was lying on a futon in a room that looked vaguely familiar. He groaned at the reoccurring headache. He struggled to his feet as he looked for a way out. The last thing he could remember...was being in the soul society...and hearing a voice...

The neko made his way to a door and slid it open, his eyes widened in surprise.

''Ah, Kurosaki-kun! You're awake! '' Came a sing song voice from a short blond haired male that wore a green and white striped hat that covered his eyes.

'' Ur-Urahara! '' Ichigo pointed at the man in bewilderment as he sat crisscrossed on a mat.

'' Ichigo, your being loud again...'' Brown eyes wandered over to a dark skinned female with long purple hair in a pony tail. She was busy downing rice from a bowl, and then made eye contact with the other. Yellow eyes.

'' It was you! Wasn't it! ''

The women shrugged and continued eating, '' Now now Kurosaki-kun, don't take your anger out on Yoruichi. She was just doing what was best for you.'' Urahara said in her defense.

Tessai peeked his head from a door, along with Jinta and Ururu.

Ichigo released a low growl and his tail twitched in annoyance. He then realized he was no longer in the soul society.

Yoruichi placed down her now empty bowl, then stood up to approach Ichigo. She grabbed the clothes behind his neck and lifted him, causing the neko to flatten his ears and curl in his limbs instinctively while his tail went between his legs.

Urahara covered his mouth with his fan, to hide his amused smile. '' Ichigo you're in heat, so it's too dangerous for you to stay in the Soul Society. Therefore, you'll stay in your human body wearing this... '' The blond male held up a black cat collar with pendent in the middle. '' It's a suppressor, so as long as you wear it, you'll be fine.''

Ichigo's brow twitched as he stared at the blond in disbelief, ''No way!'' He hissed.

''You've got no choice, if you don't wear it then things will just get worse for you.'' Yoruichi smirked down at him. The bitch.

The orangette glared at Urahara as he stood up and clicked the collar around his neck. '' Don't take it off, got that?'' Yoruichi said firmly before dropping him on the floor.

Ichigo grunted then blinked, he felt different, lighter then before. He touched the top of his head with both hands. They were gone. He glanced behind at his backside. His tail was gone too!

''This is only temporary, Kurosaki-kun.'' Urahara drew his attention back. ''The collar only hides you new appendages and mask your scent. It's more efficient as long as you stay in your human body.''

Ichigo sighed in relief, he knew there was going to be a catch. The orangette stood up, feeling better than before, '' Thanks I guess...'' He mumbled as Yoruichi walked over next to Urahara.

''No problem, humans won't notice them at all, so you'll be fine. Just keep a low profile until we figure out a more efficient solution. Drop by tomorrow as well...'' Ichigo rolled his eyes before walking out the room past the others.

Once outside of the shop, Ichigo glanced around. His vision was back to normal as well, no claws either, but is hair was still a little longer than usual, he'll have to cut it later.

As he jumped into the sky and made his way back to his home, he noticed it was near late afternoon, just how long was he knocked out? And what would he say to Rukia if she ever comes back to the real world, looking for him? Will she try to arrest him? Ichigo sucked his teeth at the thought of one of his best friends taking him into custody.

As he neared his house, he dropped lower near his window, and slid it open as he made his way inside.

''Hunh? Oh, your back.'' Kon glanced an innocent look over at him, the mod soul was spread out on the floor reading a magazine. ''What took you so long?''

Ichigo closed the window behind him, then flunked down onto his bed. '' Something was wrong with the Dangai, me and Rukia were treated for injuries. ''

Kon's eyes widened, ''What, where's Rukia? Is she ok!'' Ichigo glared at the modsoul as he began to freak out at the thought of Rukia being hurt. With a swift elbow trust to the stomach he caused the green pill to fly out his body's mouth. With that Ichigo stepped back into his normal human body. Exhaling in relief then glancing at Kon's pill that was now on the floor. He picked it up then plucked a stuffed lion teddy from under the bed. He pushed the green candy like pill inside the stuffed lion, and waited a few seconds.

''A warning would be nice!'' Kon fumed angrily as he escaped Ichigo's grip.

''Whatever.'' He yawned a little, then left the lion to rant at him from his bed as he made his way to his bathroom. He slammed the door closed, so he wouldn't have to keep hearing Kon's annoying voice, then started running hot water into the tub. He slipped his shirt over his head, and removed his pants and boxers too. He glanced into the mirror and got a good look at the collar. The pendent was placed between the collar itself, golden with a skull print on it. He scowled at it then unlocked it from behind his neck, causing his tail and ears to reappear. He had no need to wear it as he bathed. He placed the collar on the sink counter before stepping into the hot liquid of his bath. Which he really needed after all the hell he went through in the soul society.

'' Haaaaaaa～～'' Ichigo gave small content mewl as he relaxed in the tub. A smile curved on his lips and he kept his eyes closed. ''Damn this feels good...'' He mumbled to himself as he finally put his mind at ease...

Unfortunately the substitute shinigami was too oblivious to notice that not far from his location, a rip in dimensions screeched open, and several lone figures stepped into Karakura Town.

'' Tch, we're finally here...'' Came a husky voice in the night...

**LINE**

**Ichi-kitty has to wear a collar now! I'm so mean to him! Please review, it fuels my muse, and try to guess who the new mystery characters that are appearing in the next chapter! O w O**


	8. Capture

{Review Replies}

innocence-creator: Aren't we all thinking the same thing? O . O

makedi: Here you are, you hopes have been answered! ^ w ^

Anon 1: I know right! Ichigo + Cat ears and Tail = C.U.T.E.

Feline Wings: I feel honored! :D

PaperFox19: Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you think such things! TT ^ TT

Rock4Rox: You'll have to read and see, kukuku!

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 8**

'' Ichi-ni, breakfast is ready.''

Ichigo groaned as he heard Yuzu's voice call up from the base of the stairs. The teen sat up lazily before blinking away some sleep, '' Yeah, be down in a sec.'' He called just enough for Yuzu to hear.

''Ok!'' Yuzu chirped happily in return. Ichigo gave a jaw snapping yawn then began to edge himself off his mattress. He glanced at the collar on his desk, he didn't like the idea of sleeping with it on through the night, too uncomfortable. He sighed then grabbed the stupid accessory and clipped it back on around his neck, causing his cat ears and tail to retreat.

'' IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOO! '' Just in time too. Less then a heart beat later Ichigo's deranged father burst into his room, and sent a flying kick toward his face. The orangette scowled then simply opened his window, in time for Isshin to fly right out.

'' Ichigo! That was dirty! '' The grown man hollered from below where he crashed into the trash can outside.

''Serves you right-goat face!'' Ichigo yelled back before slamming his window shut. He strolled over to his closet, pulled out his school uniform, and flung them on the bed. Afterward, grabbing a towel and toothbrush before heading to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, and polishing his teeth, the orangette dressed himself, and proceeded down stairs with his schoolbag in tow.

''Good morning Ichi-ni, how did you sleep last night?'' Yuzu gave him a warm smile as he entered the kitchen. Karin was on the couch watching the news, after having already eaten her own breakfast.

''Not bad, got in a few hours at least.'' Ichigo said back with a little admiration for his sister, and how she was able take on domestic responsibilities.

''A strange phenomenon as occurred, just last night.'' Ichigo glanced at the television as he sat down for an early breakfast. ''All at once, several residences of Karakura Town has disappeared! None of the victims are related in any way, the missing count is four in total. Also on another occurrence, the Local Park has been vandalized!'' Ichigo stopped chewing for a moment. The image of the park he and his mother used to play came to mind. ''As shown here in this footage, the park was fine one moment until a blinding blue light appeared, and cut off all security cameras. And the following morning this scene was left.''

As the camera moved across the devastated area Ichigo clenched his teeth, wandering who would do such a thing.

''Spectators believe that this mysterious blue light, and sudden missing occurrences are related somehow-'' Ichigo didn't get to finish hearing the reporter as his father burst through the front door.

'' Ichigo! '' His father rumbled a battle cry then leaped for him, Ichigo took one last bite of his breakfast before standing up, and letting his foot meet Isshin's face.

The older male crumbled to the ground as his teenage son slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and made his way to the front door. ''Thanks for the breakfast, see you Karin, Yuzu, goatface... '' He waved without turning around. He made his way toward the direction of his school, wandering if Rukia or even Renji will show up in the human world to retrieve him. Most likely, if they were under orders that is.

Ichigo mumbled something incoherent out loud to himself as he stuffed his free hand in his pocket. Ishida and Chad should be still waiting for him at school, so he'll be fine.

'' Oh… Well, Chad said something about him visiting a family member at the hospital. While Ishida said he had some dire things to attend to involving his father. Soo...yeah.''

Keigo smiled nervously as Ichigo gritted his teeth a little out of annoyance, ''Great, fine thanks for the information, Keigo." The orangette turned in his class seat, facing the front board as his sensei walked into the classroom.

So Rukia, Renji, Chad and Ishida are gone, and Orihime... Ichigo glanced over at the strawberry blonde sitting a little too close to Tatsuki, who didn't mind at all. Ichigo remembered how Inoue confessed her feelings to him, but Ichigo shot her down as gently as he could. Either way, she went crying to Tatsuki who punched him in the jaw as retaliation. But what's pretty obvious is Orihime's growing affection for her friend, anyone can tell that by one glance, it's just both of them didn't even realize it yet.

Ichigo's school day went by quick, just a few annoying lechers and nothing more. The substitute shinigami was walking home alone in the late afternoon, of course he wasn't afraid of anything, but at times like this he was always a target for gang members.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Ichigo quickly turned around to investigate, no one...He shrugged then turned back around only to feel something slap and latch onto his face. Ichigo yanked the suffocating creature off and glared at it.

''Ichigo! There you are!'' Kon pointed his teddy claws at Ichigo as the other glared at him in annoyance. ''What are you doing out here so late? ''

Kon squirmed out of Ichigo's grip and landed on his paws on the sidewalk.'' What else would I be doing here! '' Kon snapped, ''I've been searching for Nee-san all day! ''

Ichigo sighed as he watched Kon's eyes teared up a bit. He lifted the other and placed him on his shoulders so they could continue their way home.

'' I told you...Rukia is busy, I'm the only shinigami active right now...I think...''

'' You think? '' Kon repeated as Ichigo led the way to his family's clinic. The teen froze when he suddenly felt the weight of spiritual pressure. ''Someone's here.'' Ichigo muttered, they were just a few blocks from home and this had to happen.

Ichigo tensed and Kon trembled nervously, ''I think...I think I know where it's coming from.'' Kon snapped him from his thoughts. After a moment of silence, Ichigo nodded, ''I'm gonna check it out, you head home alright.'' Kon grimaced then hopped down from Ichigo's shoulders.

Before the teddy could even land, Ichigo snatched him up and squeezed the green pill out of him. He wiped it on his shirt before popping it to separate his soul and body. Kon rounded on him immediately, ''How about a damn warning first!'' He hissed as he stomped his foot.

''Yeah whatever, just head back to the house.'' Ichigo said nonchalantly, then disappeared. Kon grumbled as he collected his teddy body and finished his way home alone.

Ichigo meanwhile was hopping the roof tops, scanning the area for the short burst of extremely high spiritual pressure, and where it disappeared so suddenly. He landed onto a tall building and scowled to himself, crossing his arms as his collar bell jingled. ''What the hell...where'd they go? '' He asked out loud in confusion. He was so irritated he doesn't notice when an ever so small hollow insect buzzes towards his neck, stinging into Ichigo's flesh upon landing on him.

Ichigo reflexively smacked the insect, mistaking it for a common mosquito. '' Ow...that kinda...h-hurt...'' Ichigo blinked as he stared at his hand, seeing specks of his own blood. His vision became blurry and his legs felt like they would give out. His body felt so heavy...

'' Nighty night kitten.'' Ichigo strained his eyes to look up at several figures not far off watching him. Blue. Blue azure eyes studied him with great interest, before his vision goes black and he collapses forward on the roof.

''Out like a light, heh.''

''Stop wasting time and retrieve the target.''

''Oh my, I wonder if I'll get to dissect him when we're through?''

''Yeah yeah…. Can we hurry back? I could use some more sleep…..''

**LINE**

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Oh no, our dear neko has been catnapped….I wonder if that's a good or bad thing? O w O Please Review!**


	9. Fear

{Review Replies}

THANKYOU FOR ALL THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! XD

Oh and as for who came to the human world to retrieve Ichigo, here they are in order:

1. Grimmjow

2. Ulquiorra

3. Szayel

4. Starrk

Enjoy the newest chapter! O w O

**Ichigo X Male Harem**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 9**

Warm. He felt so warm...it felt kinda nice...but...where was he...

Ichigo blinked his eyes open, white, white attacked his vision. He sat up abruptly, he was in a bed...the room it's self seemed large but very plain...white.

He felt around his neck, the collar Kisuke gave him was still there. But it felt different for some reason...

Ichigo didn't put much thought into it, he was still in his shinigami clothing as well. Meaning no one touched him, as of yet.

He sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling strange, and a bit under the weather. His neck felt hot where something stung him before. Then he remembered, a mosquito, stung him, right? Then he was blacking out, but the last thing he remembered was seeing those eyes...

Cyan blue eyes.

At that moment the door clicked open causing Ichigo to jump. A broad figure stepped into the room along with a second following after him. Ichigo blinked one man had blue hair...and he thought he had it bad. The other was smaller in height, but what drew Ichigo's attention was the pink hair he had.

Were they natural! He didn't dare ask, right now he needed to worry about how he would take these two on, and escape from wherever the hell he was.

''Ah, Kurosaki-kun, your awake, how wonderful.'' the pinked haired male spoke first, his golden eyes staring at Ichigo with a calculating stare.

Ichigo couldn't help but swallow; he didn't want to seem weak, despite his current condition. He still felt heavy as hell, and didn't know why.

Fatigue maybe?

The blue haired male grinned, showing off his animalistic canines, it made a shiver run down Ichigo's spine. They reminded him of Shiro and Kenpachi some how.

''My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, nice to meet you.''

''The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, do well to remember it.'' the blunet said with a gruff, yet sharp voice.

Ichigo glared intensely at both of them, not caring for their names in the least. ''Where the hell am I!'' He demanded angrily. Grimmjow's grin widens even more, but Szayel didn't seem as amused.

''Kurosaki-kun, it's best that you remember to mind your manners in the face of your enemies. '' Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. These two were arrancars...two of the most likely many, that the soul society were preparing to battle the next coming winter.

''It's seems he finally understands.'' Szayel pushed his glasses up a little then glanced at Grimmjow, '' Carry him to the throne room, Aizen-sama is waiting.''

''Wha...!'' Ichigo was in utter shock, he's been kidnapped by the enemy, and now he had to face the shinigami that defected from the soul society. The one that nearly killed him and his friends.

Grimmjow sneered, ''Don't order me around!'' The blunet then went to reach for the shocked orangenette.

''Stay away!'' Ichigo tried to raise his spiritual pressure, but nothing came. Was he still weak?

Szayel giggled from where he was standing, ''Just because your conscious, doesn't mean the effects have worn off. My sedatives are more powerful than you think.''

Ichigo clenched his teeth, it all made sense...that was no ordinary bug that stung him before. He tried moving back a little then, but his back made contact with the bed's headboard.

''Heh, what's wrong, you ain't scared of me, are ya berry?''

Berry! A tic of anger appeared on Ichigo's forehead, he suddenly attempted to take a swing for Grimmjow's jaw but the larger male easily grabbed his wrist. Ichigo struggled and tried to pull out of the other's grasp, but it was useless. ''Heh, I like 'em feisty.'' the blunet practically purred, and he forced Ichigo onto his stomach and tied his wrist.

''Let go! Let go you bastard!'' He bucked under the espada, who didn't mind in the least. He simply picked up the package and hauled him over his shoulder.

'' What the hell do you think your doing!''

Predictably the substitute soul reaper struggled and trashed his legs. Grimmjow gave an annoyed snort while Szayel watched in amusement from a safe distance.

''Stop squirmin'.'' Grimmjow growled as he gave Ichigo's ass a hard slap, the shinigami yelped in surprise while his face redden.

''Y-you damn perv!'' He hissed in embarrassment and anger, but that only earned him another slap.

Ichigo twitched in pain from the hot searing feeling coming from his bottom now. Either way, Grimmjow finally got him to settle down before Szayel led the way into the halls. ''Where is this place?'' The orangette asked after a few moments of silence.

''Las Noches... It's our home that's hidden within the Hueco Mundo.'' Szayel answered as they kept walking.

So he really was in the heart of enemy territory, what a mess. How could he allow this to happen? He had to find a way out.

But it was too late. Szayel was already knocking politely on a pair of large double doors. There was a smooth voice on the other side of them. ''Enter.''

Szayel pushed the doors open, causing them to squeak the whole way. Once they were parted the doors revealed a throne room. Wide and large, in the center was a throne chair just for 'him'.

Aizen sat in said chair. His hand cupping his chin, his eyes sharp yet unreadable, his hair streaked back, and his lips slightly quirked in an amused smile. Ichigo began to squirm uncomfortable at even being in the same room as the other. He peeked over Grimmjow's shoulder again, and noticed two others. The first man was tall, broad shoulders, wavy brown hair and gray sharp eyes. He yawned sleepily while he stood before the throne. The other male to the right of him had inky black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He seemed shorter then the other guy, but more ominous and quiet.

Grimmjow suddenly shifted the orangette then placed him on his knees on the throne room floor, while his arms are still bound. The strawberry blond haired male tensed with fear, anger, and anticipation, along with caution.

'' Welcome...Kurosaki-kun.''

**LINE**

**When isn't Aizen a pedo = w = I still like him though. Any who, I'm sure most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Also I will put up a poll of who gets to take Ichi's virginity plus becomes his mate in the process! Please Vote. Please Review. And Please feed my Muse O w O**


	10. The Offer

{Review Replies}

So many reviews, oh my~~! I'm sorry for being so late in updating; I'll explain everything at the end of this chapter. For now I'll announce the winner of the Neko Hunt Poll!

**Q: Who shall become Ichigo Kurosaki's mate? Meaning the chosen male will take Ichigo's virginity as well. The results will determine the how Neko Hunt will end. But no need to fret, other characters will be sure to have their fun with Ichigo too**

**Results:**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques 8

Cyote Starrk 5

Renji Abarai 3

Shuhei Hisagi 3

Sosuke Aizen 2

Ulquiorra Schiffer 2

Kenpachi Zaraki 1

Byakuya Kuchiki 1

Nnoitora Gilga 1

And there you have it, to see the results for your self head to my profile, thanks for voting, and please enjoy the latest chapter O w O

Grimmjow X Ichigo

Neko Hunt : Chapter 10

Ichigo glared daggers up at Aizen, who seemed amused by the second.

''Hm? You don't seem so happy to see me...'' Aizen spoke, his deep yet smooth voice, his calculating eyes, yet he almost only wore one expression.

''Of course-what else would you expect!'' Ichigo spat angrily, he was just kidnapped by the biggest enemies of the soul society for pete'sake!

Aizen merely stared at Ichigo before giving a simply gesture with his hand. Ichigo blinked in confusion as his binds were suddenly undone, he quickly stood up and took a step back away from the two espada, but still keeping an eye on Aizen, ''What are you doing?''

''Making you an offer.'' Aizen simply said, at this Ichigo raised a brow in confusion. ''Ichigo Kurosaki, I know about your current situation and I want to offer my assistance.''

Ichigo blushed, ''What d-do you mean by that!''

''That you're a feline hybrid now, and you don't have any leads on how to become normal again.'' Ichigo clenched his teeth. ''But what if I told you, I knew how to return you back to your normal state?''

''...''

''It's quite simple really, but in return you must join my ranks.'' Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

''No way in hell!'' At listening to Ichigo's response, Aizen's smile faltered.

''I see, but I'm sure that's not your final answer. I'll give you time to decide, until then...'' Aizen allowed his gaze to fall on Grimmjow, who was to busy staring at Ichigo with interest. ''Grimmjow will look after you.'' Ichigo gaped at the ex-shinigami, while a menacing smirk broke out on Grimmjow's face. For once the blunet was in agreement with Aizen.

Ichigo frowned angrily at Aizen, ''This is bull shit!'' Aizen just ignored him.

''Be sure to remove that collar, I don't want anything 'he' created here. Dispose of it properly.''

Ichigo stiffened at Aizen's words, no-no way! He was at least gonna try and keep his dignity and pride in tact. He clenched the collar around his neck protectively, ''I...I wanna keep this at least.'' he muttered and Aizen's brows furrowed ever so slightly.

Grimmjow decided to take things into his own hands by hooking a finger under the collar from behind Ichigo. The orangenette squirmed and shouted in protest as Grimmjow held him still with his free hand while the other was unbuckling the collar. The black material soon clattered to the ground, and Ichigo's face lit up like fireworks.

His feline ears and tail appeared his ears flat and tail twitching in uncertainty.

''Pffft-!'' Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as Ichigo shot him a distasteful glare.

''I see...'' Szayel mumbled to himself in fascination as he approached the neko. Ichigo instinctively growled at the pinkette, not liking the weird vibe he was getting from the other. Szayel was too focused on Ichigo's extra appendages.

''Szayel.'' The pinkette stopped his administrations when Aizen addressed him, ''No touching, I don't want our guest to feel uncomfortable.'' Szayel's brow twitched, but he said nothing in return.

Grimmjow however, was staring at Ichigo intensely, making Ichigo feel hot under his skin. The bastard was grinning like a cat that just got a bowl of cream.

Ichigo scowled at him, but somewhere deep inside, he wanted something else. The need was overwhelming, he just wanted to throw himself before the alpha.

''Grimmjow take Ichigo to his new quarters.'' Aizen said in a low sultry voice that made Ichigo shift in discomfort. When Grimmjow approached him, he got the same reaction Ichigo gave Szayel. But the blunette wasn't deterred at all. Before Ichigo could even duck away from the larger male, he felt a strong arm drive into his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. He really wished he knew where Zangetsu was right now.

The orangenette mentally sighed as Grimmjow carried him with ease out the throne room.

Szayel gave a smile of amusement, ''The effects are getting worse.'' the pinkette mused out loud as he turned to face Aizen. ''Would you like me to start on an antidote?'' Aizen merely nodded, and without anymore words, the pinkette retrieved the discarded black collar and left the throne room as well. Heading towards his lab for some delicious research.

Grimmjow continued to drag Ichigo down the halls of Las Noches, the neko was furious beyond disbelief. How could he allow himself to be easily captured by a tyrant like Aizen? And now this bastard who's always trying to kill him, is his new babysitter? To hell with this, the orangette managed to get loose from Grimmjow hold, and quickly tried to make an escape.

Only to be tackled to the ground by the larger male, and landing on the floor. He gasped in slight pain as Grimmjow pulled his arms behind his back and pinned him down. His tabby tail flickered in agitation as he glared back at the Sexta over his shoulder. '' You son of a bitch! '' Ichigo flared in anger as he struggled against the floor, '' Let me go dammit! I never asked for this! ''

Grimmjow sneered then slammed Ichigo's head against the floor to hold him still. The orangette gritted his teeth as he continued to glare at the blunette as best he could. '' That look is fucken annoying, shinigami…'', He smirked, '' Or should I call you neko? ''

Ichigo thrashed even more, but it was useless from the way Grimmjow had him pinned him down, '' Shut up! '' Grimmjow chuckled, then leaned down against Ichigo's back. The orangenette stiffened, feeling Grimmjow breathing against his neck.

'' Ya smell good….,'' The blunette rasped and Ichigo began to mentally panic, he glanced back at the Sexta, meeting his eyes that were filled with hunger and unknown intent. Grimmjow grinned, showing off his sharp canines which made Ichigo shudder. '' Ya smell…just like strawberries…''

**LINE**

**Ok so recently I've been in the hospital *la gasp!* I accidently bump my head pretty hard and now I got a minor but nasty head injury. I am, thankfully, on the road to recovery, and promise to continue this story ^ w ^ Well anyways, please review to help me with my healing process, so I can update the next chapter ASAP!**


	11. The Argument

{Review Replies}

Love Psycho: *moves away from grater* ^ w ^ Nice of you to return *accepts Magic brownies*

Sarah58: Aww that's sweet, thankyou :3

And thank you for all those get well soon, here's a new chapter of N.H. O w O

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 11**

''Captain.''

''Hmm?'' Mayuri looked away from his computer screens and data papers as Nemu approached him with more research papers.

''I have read through the newest data specs.''

''Well? Spit it out girl!''

''It seems that Ichigo Kurosaki's change will become permanent, if not cured within the exact time of 12 days, 9 hours, 22 minutes, and 7 seconds.''

Mayuri rubbed his chin, his eyes wide as usual as he thought, ''Anything else?''

''His specific current location is unknown but the last signal we've received from the bug was within the confides of Hueco Mundo.''

Mayuri grinned with glee, it was better than letting that bastard Kisuke get his hand on his newest research subject. He stood from his chair, Nemu watching silently. Now that Ichigo was within Hueco Mundo he's fair game...

The captain made his way out his lab with Nemu close behind, ''Captain?''

Kurotsuchi was silent for a moment before speaking, ''How many more hours before Kurosaki starts his cycle?''

''It's been estimated to about 2 days, Captain.''

''...'' Mayuri grins like a mad man, ''Perfect. Now would be the best time to speak with the others about this.''

######

''I DON'T WANT TO DAMMIT!''

''THATS TO DAMN BAD! STAY STILL!''

''NO!''

Grimmjow's Fraccion flinched as they heard something break from the inside of the room. The lower ranking arrancars were currently standing outside a room door with a gothic six on the front.

Inside was their leader, Grimmjow, along with his latest assignment. Ichigo Kurosaki, a hum-hybrid, that's been captured by the Espada under orders by Aizen.

''FUCK!'' Grimmjow curses loudly, followed by an even louder thump. And more stomping, with an unmanly squeak.

Confusion sets in as the Fraccion hear a maniacal bark of laughter, before a hard smashing sound...

######

On the other side of the door, Ichigo is stepping back after landing a hard punch on Grimmjow's jaw. The blunette was pissed again as he rubbed the sore spot. So far he's been kicked in the groin twice, socked in the face three times and even scratched and bitten on the finger.

Ichigo was glaring at him from across the room in fury. His ears flat and positioned back, his tail puffed out and lashing from side to side. Not to mention the apple red blush on his cheeks, and half torn clothes hanging from his body.

All thanks to Grimmjow.

Ichigo would be damn if he didn't go down without a fight first. Alpha or not, he wasn't gonna just roll over and be Grimmjow's play toy.

''Come on already, ya little shit! Just put tha fucken' clothes on already!'' the sexta hissed in irritation.

''No fucking way am I wearing a crappy ass uniform that's so revealing!'' Ichigo hissed back angrily.

Grimmjow's eyes glinted darkly as he grinned widely, ''I see, ya feel too embarrassed to change in front of me?'' Ichigo's blush deepened as he gawked at the other.

''No way! I just didn't want you dressing me yourself, you damn pervert!'' the orangette snapped as he bared his fangs.

Now Grimmjow was laughing for second time since he's manage to drag Ichigo into his room. ''I 'as right, ya really 're a wuss!'' As predicted Ichigo swiped at him.

Grimmjow, who wouldn't fall for the same thing twice, stepped back before the lethal claws could near his face. He quickly grabbed the wrist of the offending hand and pulled a stunned neko towards him.

''Let go!'' the hybrid spat in fury as he was forced down on the bed. The Sexta holding his hands behind his back painfully, leaving no room to struggle much, while Grimmjow straddles his hips. The blunette seemed smug at the fact he was finally able to catch the kitty after almost an hour of fighting.

''No 'ay, unlike ya, I kinda 'ike this position'' Grimmjow leered as he grinded his hard on between Ichigo's perfect ass cheeks.

The strawberry stiffened considerably at the strange feel, his heart beating against his chest as he tried to find a way to escape again. He squirmed around out of fear of all the things Grimmjow could do to him. But he stilled again when the Espada let out a husky lustful groan of pleasure that made Ichigo's ears burn with embarrassment.

''Fuck Ichi, you 'ust don't know what ya do ta me.'' Grimmjow growled low in his throat. Ichigo shivered beneath him, the Sexta's sinful voice was finally getting to him.

The orangette could feel Grimmjow's intense gaze traveling down his back. ''Ahh!'' Ichigo gasped when the blunette suddenly squeezed one of his globes of flesh, indulging in it's firmness.

''Your so fucken fuckable'' Grimmjow rambled on until Ichigo used his tail to swat him across the face.

''Get off me you dumb bastard...'' Grimmjow blinked down at the neko, for some reason his words didn't hold as much heat in it as before. Cyan colored brows furrowed, the alpha not liking the sudden change in the other.

Despite his current position and the wonderful deal he was getting with it, Grimmjow moved away from Ichigo, just enough to flip the orangette onto his back while own body loomed over the strawberry's body. He held the male's hands over his head as he took in the other expression.

Ichigo's eyes were darkened with something, his lips slightly part, his orange locks wild in different direction. His chest kept rising and falling as he panted lightly, his cheeks were flushed red. His legs were slightly part, on lifting up by the knee, enough for his torn shihakusho to slip away just above his creamy tanned thighs.

Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly at the sight, while Ichigo turned his head to avoid the Sexta's awed gaze.

Ichigo's tail wrapped around one of his legs nervously while his ears went flat against the side of his head.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, one moment he's ready to fight tooth and nail with Grimmjow. The next moment he feels a strange heat coil in his stomach, and his whole body goes limp under the alpha.

Grimmjow's nose twitches as he takes in Ichigo's scent. It smelled much sweeter than before. A large grin consumed his face after his mind registered what was going on.

''Heh heh...''

**LINE**

**Hmm will there be upcoming lemon, maybe or maybe not. You'll have to review in order to find out. I already have the next chapter, steaming hot and ready to go! w **


	12. Drowning Heat

{Review Replies}

Neko is so happy right now TT w TT *accepts pocky* So many reviews! And now I shall reward you all with some awesome lemon! But just for fun I'm gonna do some warnings for the first time ever XD

Warnings: Smut, Bondage, Cursing, Dirty Talk, some fluff, along with blood play, rimming, and abuse of feline appendages!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 12**

''In theory, Kurosaki Ichigo will become unstable and resort to his more animalistic instincts; he'll become unpredictable and dangerous.'' Mayuri concluded as the other captains stared at him in either surprise or mild shock. ''And I'm sure we've all seen just how powerful the substitute shinigami is already... Although I'm sure I can come up with a solution.''

Yamamoto seemed to have been contemplating for a moment before speaking, ''What kind of solution do you intend on?'' He said in a rough and aged voice.

Mayuri grinned, showing off his golden plated teeth, ''I say we lead a unit into Hueco Mundo and take Kurosaki Ichigo into custody, I think it's a much better idea than letting Aizen keep him and use him against us.'' The other captains nodded in agreement. ''Once we have him back in my barracks, my scientists will get to work on him and find a way to reverse his current condition.''

''Very well Kurotsuchi, take Zaraki, Kuchiki and Unohana, along with any able body they see fit. They will escort you to Hueco Mundo to capture the substitute soul reaper.'' Mayuri suppressed a sneer from curling on his face. He did not see it necessary for Unohana and Zaraki to come as well, Kuchiki, however, was more than enough. No matter, soon he'll have the greatest test subject he's ever laid his eyes upon, oh the things he would do once he has the boy within his clutches again. ''Hitsugaya will take his lieutenant and go to the human world to inform Kisuke Urahara that we request his assistance.'' The white haired captain nodded. If anyone could open a gate Hueco Mundo, it was Kisuke.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Mayuri quickly made his way back to his barracks, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as his fingers twitched with twisted urges to study Kurosaki Ichigo.

######

Ichigo was about to panic, this was too much to take right now. What happened to all his strength! Where did all his will to fight go! Why? Why did his body feel so hot, so fucking hot, it was too much... Ichigo groaned lowly as he felt someone's fingers slide up his smooth sun kissed skin up to his sensitive inner thighs, causing him to shudder.

''Heh heh, you're in heat...'' Ichigo blinked, his eyes opened a bit wider, glancing back to the figure looming over his body, he groaned again as he felt sharp nails curl on his skin, enough to make him bleed. The scent of his own blood flared his senses, along with something else... His mind felt hazy and clouded, light and afloat. The pain was very little, probably because he was so out of it right now... ''Hey don't go and faint on meh.'' A voice husked into Ichigo's feline ears, making them twitch. Chocolate eyes met cyan, Ichigo's breath hitched slightly as he felt everything come back to him again. He must have blacked out a little; he glared the best he could up at the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

''Fuck... Kill me now...'' Ichigo groaned when he realized he was quite nude, his shredded shihakusho lain beneath his body between him and the mattress. He then tried to move but couldn't, he glanced above his head, realizing that he was cuffed to the bed post with reiatsu suppressors.

''Hmm maybe later…'' The blunette purred as he sniffed at Ichigo's neck, the orangette stiffened, ''Ya smell like strawberries and chocolate,'' He breathed against the hybrid's neck. Ichigo whimpered and turned his head away, but only succeeded in exposing his neck more, ''Can you smell my scent?''

''What the hell are you talking about!'' The orangette snapped weakly, ''Just let me go!'' He struggled against the cuffs, trying to raise his reiatsu, even though it was pointless. He became still once more when Grimmjow let out a deep chuckle.

''How cold...or in your case, hot...'' The Sexta ran his fingers up Ichigo exposed chest, Ichigo whined piteously at the feeling. Against his heated body, his skin seemed to set off fireworks at the slightest touch. Shame showered over him when he realized he was hard, his cock was straining, standing at attention as it brushed against Grimmjow's abdomen.

''Fuck! Don't touch me!'' The feline hybrid hissed desperately as he struggled again, but Grimmjow wouldn't have any of that. He suddenly flipped the substitute so he was facing the mattress and away from him, making the orangette get on his hands and knees. The cuffs extending enough to allow such an action as Ichigo trembled, ''Wha-what are you doing!''

''I'm gonna mount 'cha.'' He said monotonously, too focused on the sight of Ichigo with his ass splayed in the air, and his tail moving between his legs to hide his entrance out of embarrassment. Grimmjow felt like he could come just by looking at the damn sexy display. He leaned down, taking hold of Ichigo's hips to keep his ass from moving around and wiggling too much. He bit into one of the juicy globes of flesh, skin breaking once more; then lathered his tongue over the wound, tasting Ichigo's sweet blood.

''Nnhhh…'' Ichigo clenched his fangs, trying to keep any noises from escaping his mouth, his leaking cock bobbed with interest, was he actually enjoying this? No way, no way in hell!

Grimmjow raised a brow but smirked, he licked Ichigo's fresh bite wound one last time before slicking his tongue lower, while one of his hands was busy groping Ichigo's other ass cheek.

''Ahhh-! Stop, that's dirty!'' The orangette moaned despite his denial, as Grimmjow's sinful tongue slicked over his twitching pink entrance. It felt good, but he had too much pride to openly admit it. But the blunette didn't stop. ignoring Ichigo's pleas, he probed the male's entrance with his tongue, dipping inside the neko and driving him crazy, ''Ahhh-ah! Stooaahhh!''

Ichigo's tail tried it's best to intervene but Grimmjow kept it out of the way, ''Heh, ya like that, don't ya?'' Grimmjow grinned as he retreated his tongue, leaving Ichigo in a panting mess. The orangette panted slightly, his face was reddened and flustered with pleasure, but he tried to hide it.

''Hahh...haa...'' He glanced back at the Espada, his brows furrowed when he saw Grimmjow sucking on two of his own fingers, he blinked in confusion as he met Grimmjow's gaze. The blunette only grinned before he removed his fingers, a heartbeat later Ichigo gasped sharply as he felt something slip inside him. ''Ahh-that hurts!'' He cried out in pain as he tried to squirm away, Grimmjow grunted and yanked on his tail so he wouldn't escape. His finger continued to busy itself by pumping in and out of the orangette, he slipped a second one inside quickly. Scissoring the teen's entrance, Ichigo slumped onto the bed while his ass stayed in the air. He clenched his jaws even more at the pain he was enduring, that is until Grimmjow curled his fingers.

''Gahhh! Oh fuck!'' The shinigami cried out in pleasure as Grimmjow's fingers pressed on his prostate, the blunette grinned like a mad man, not wanting to delay any longer. He slipped his fingers out of the orangette, noticing the whine of disappointment that escaped his soft pink lips.

''Don't worry, I'll give you something bigger.'' Ichigo's swallowed hard at what he heard from Grimmjow's words. The Espada proceeded to spit in his hand and lather his engorged cock, stroking himself a few times before positioning himself at Ichigo's entrance. In one quick sharp thrust, he completely sheathed himself in Ichigo's no longer virgin ass.

''Gahhhhh! Ahhhhh-!'' The teen screamed in pain as a hot feeling spiked up his spine, it felt amazing but at the same time, it hurt so much! ''Takeitout! Takeitout! Takeitout-bastard!'' He cried as tears ran down his cheeks. Grimmjow frowned and pulled out the other a little, Ichigo gasped and tightened around the intruder. Grimmjow's eyes almost rolled at the feeling, amazing, just so fucken amazing.

''Shit...I gotta move.'' He husked then took hold of Ichigo's tail again while his other hand gripped the orangette's hip. He bucked his own hips, driving into the neko again, ''You're so fucken tight! You're grippin' my dick like a vice!'' Ichigo squirmed as the alpha's cock fucked him over, causing him to make all types of sounds he never thought he could make.

''Ahhh~! Oh fuck~!'' The hybrid moaned loudly as Grimmjow gave a particularly hard thrust, his insides convulsing around Grimmjow's cock, hugging it and never trying to let go, ''More~! Oh god more!'' Ichigo's conscience flew out the window at that moment. He broke, but right now he didn't care-dammit!

Grimmjow chuckled, thrusting into Ichigo's tight hot wet cavern, ''Ya fucken cock whore, ya love the way my dick feels inside ya, don't 'cha?'' Ichigo moaned even more, tightening around Grimmjow's organ. ''That's it bitch, take all of me.'' The blunette's growl was even more animalistic as he quickened his pace. Driving them both closer to the peak of release.

''Ahhh~ahhh! NYAHHHHHH~~!'' Ichigo screamed as he came violently, his cum splurting between his body and the sheets along with the remnants of his shihakusho. Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo spasmed around his cock, he thrusted a few more times then followed Ichigo into an orgasm. His scorching hot seed releasing inside the orangette, causing him to tremble while the blunette leaned forward and bit down on Ichigo's neck. Blood filled his mouth as he rode out his point of ecstasy.

Ichigo's entire body felt like jello as he came down from his sex high, his ears going flat against his head as he felt Grimmjow's warm tongue smooth over his new bite mark between his neck and shoulder. He moaned weakly, tugging at the cuffs, relieved when Grimmjow actually took the time to undo them instead of leaving him that way. Ichigo winced as Grimmjow pulled his limp cock out of his entrance; blackness clouded the edge of his vision.

The last thing he could feel was Grimmjow pulling him close to his body, spooning him from behind and pulling the covers over them. Whispering words into his ear... Which he couldn't understand...before he passed out.

**LINE**

**OMG! Finally right! Loloz, anywho Grimm and Ichi finally mated but I wonder what Ichi will think about this when he comes two again, kukuku…. *evil laugh* Anywho Please Review and tell me what you think to fuel my muse! O w O**

***Also, there is currently a Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary Poll up, to see more visit my profile and vote! The poll will be closed by December 18****th**** 2011!***


	13. Escape?

{Review Replies}

O w O Yay! Once again a ton of reviews! I love you all! *accepts magic cupcakes* Anywho I noticed a few comments about my last update. When the chapter doesn't show or says it doesn't exist. I looked over my files and everything was in order, so I'm not really sure what caused. But anywho I'm so happy for this fanfic and happy for all my supporters. So here something fun! If this fanfic hit 100 reviews I shall make a special twoshot for all my fans! U w U. And now here's the next chapter of Neko Hunt!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 13**

''King?...King...KING WAKE THE FUCK UP!''

Ichigo jolted awake and sat up, covered in sweat and his body trembling slightly, he looked around in bewilderment, realizing he was in his inner mindscape, again. But it was raining...somewhat hard too...

''Oi, calm ya-self King!'' Shiro snapped and Ichigo glanced over at the paler version of himself. The orangette furrowed when he met Shiro's hard and annoyed stared, the hollow had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was sitting indian style.

''Shiro..I-''

''Oh, shut your trap!'' the snowy hair male sent sprays of water his way from where they sat on the glass windows of tall buildings. ''This is all your 'ault, you just had ta go into heat, ya dumb ass, you can get pregnant!''

Ichigo's eyes widen in fear and shock, ''What the hell are you spouting crap like that for!'' the shinigami shouted and sent a spray of water back at the other in retaliation. ''I'm 100% male if you haven't noticed!''

''Yeah but you take it like any other bitch!'' Shiro flicked his own feline appendages the best he could to get the liquid from clinging to his skin.

Ichigo blushed deeply, and scowled in anger, ''The fuck is that supposed to mean!''

''It mean's your a beta, you dumbass! A submissive, you pretty much a chic, and being around an alpha, a dominate, can push you into heat! Get it!'' the hollow exclaimed in annoyance, more water poured down on them, making Shiro sneer. ''You better find a way to get us out of this or else I'm taking over and do it myself'' he hissed.

Ichigo glared at his copy, ''The hell you are, this is my body, I'm in control of it, your just in for the ride-''

''Yeah well I want off if you get preggers!'' Shiro snapped before Ichigo could finish, in the end the orangette closed his mouth and looked away. Shiro sighed and ran his pale fingers through his snowy white hair. His just as equally white tail swished around in the water around them. ''He marked ya too...Now ya pretty much belong to him...''

Ichigo felt his body freeze, belong...belong to Grimmjow? Out of all the people in the world, it hat to be that bastard that bites him and take his virginity! He barely even know the damn arrancar! Ichigo slumps forward from where he sat, bringing his legs up to his body and hugging them, going into a futile position. His tail wrapping protectively around him. He won't cry! He's a man dammit!

''King...it's time for ya to go back..I'll help ya out of this if I can...but only because I wanna get back to normal too...'' the hollow stood up and began to walk away, leaving Ichigo behind. But the orangette doesn't even bother looking after the male as he walks away. His mind was to busy trying to grip itself around the whole situation he was in. He exhales deeply, un curling himself but quickly fall back. His head thumping the glass underneath him, making him wince as he scowls up at Shiro who all of a sudden pounced on him.

''By the way...try avoid letting him have his way with you, you not pregnant now, but any more sessions like that and you'll be plump in no time''

''Shut up! What ever happens to my body, happens to you right? So don't go giving me lectures-'' Ichigo hissed as he tried to push the other off.

''Well not exactly, I 'on't know how it works'' the hollow grinned and lean forward to nip at Ichigo's feline ears. The orangette's breath hitches when the sensitive appendage is attacked. He stared up at Shiro as he leans away a bit and stares back at him. Ichigo frowns at Shiro's far away expression, as the rain drips from the other's bangs and onto Ichigo's face.

''...What?'' Ichigo raised an eye brow and Shiro smirked, before muttering something Ichigo couldn't catch. The orangette's eyes widen as he realizes Shiro is getting farther and farther away, the hybrid couldn't move his body either. The water along the building was sucking him in...into darkness...He was drowning...yet he felt so warm...

######

Ichigo's eyes open and he quickly sits up, but immediately regrets it...his ass is throbbing, his throat feels scratchy, and his stomach is empty. He curses under his breath several times as he glances around, sighing in disappointment when he remembers he is in Grimmjow's room. His stomach growls and his tongue darts out to lick his slightly dry lips. He tries to speak but his voice is cracked and dry. At the smell of something good he turns his head to his right and notices a silver tray on a table near the bed. It was covered an on it was a note. The neko glowers at it for a moment before moving over on the plush bed he was lying in.

He snatches up the paper and starts to read:

**To My New Bitch Toy,**

**I had to go to a meeting so I left ya some food and theirs a aid kit on the bottom shelf of the cart. I ain't gonna treat ya so treat yourself. When I get back I wantcha cleaned from a shower and wearing the change of clothes I got for ya. And if you try to sneak out I bust up that pretty boy face of yours-**

**Grimmjow Fucken Jeagerjaques...**

Ichigo snorted then ripped the vile note into pieces, before moving to the tray before him, sure he was still pretty naked but he didn't care, food first, then a shower, some clothes then he'll find a way out of here. And quick!

The orangette downs the food, which consisted of rolled egg omelet, tea and bread, he didn't care how simple it was, as long as it was edible, he needed all the strength he could get. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he glanced in the direction of what seemed to be the bathroom. He swallows hard wondering if he would be able to make it all the way over.

*No time to worry about pain King, Ya need to be quick before that blue haired bastard gets back!* Shiro's voice surfaced in his mind and he shook his head. He settled his feet onto the carpeted floor and did his best to make it over to the bathroom. His ass burned in even more pain, ''Fuck...never again...'' he murmured, if having sex hurts this much afterward he couldn't imagine what having a baby feels like.

He shudders at the thought, stumbling in the door way, he soon make his way to the showers finally, after a quick wash under 7 minutes the orangette is nice and fresh. It wasn't that bad, besides when he cleaned his ass and almost freaked out when cum slid down his legs.

After drying off and leaving the bathroom he glances around and frowns, unable to find his shihakusho...but he does spot some neatly folded clothes on the cart. He bends down, despite his pain and retrieves them, holding them up to get a better view. It was a two piece uniform, similar to what Espada wear. Ichigo sneers at the idea of having to wear something like this. But there wasn't anything else to wear and anything is better then bed sheets. The orangette quickly slips into the complicating uniform, Shiro cackling in the back of his mind.

The uniform exposed his stomach, and his lean swimmer's build, the sleeves were long but opened like a vest similar to Grimmjow's, the bottom have was baggy and the black slippers were way too comfortable for his liking. He huffs with his hands on his hips, looking himself over in a mirror.

''Screw this! I'm getting out of here!'' he seethed and made a beeline for the door. He reached out for the knob but freezes when it turns on it own before he even touches it. The door slowly opens, making Ichigo panic.

*Crap...*

**LINE**

**DUN!DUN!DUN! I wonder who's behind that door, I'm sure I know, but do you guys? Oh, it would be nice if this fanfic reached 100 reviews, and if it does I'll post up a special 2-shot Iv'e been working on for GrimmIchi. To insure I post this twoshot up A.S.A.P. please Review! O 3O**

***by the way, my uploads were late because I have major test coming up and Iv'e been quite caught up in my school work. What a pain. But anywho, wish me luck! O w O***


	14. Escape? 2

{Review Replies}

*Dies from so many reviews* Oh you guys make me soooo happy! Loloz! Anywho we're soooo close to 100 reviews! Yay! Meaning a special oneshot dedicated to all my fans is right around the corner! *throws hands in the air happily* I can't wait, oh and of course it'll be a GrimmIchi oneshot so keep those reviews coming oks! ^ [] ^

Grimmjow X Ichigo

Neko Hunt : Chapter 14

Ichigo blinked as he realized he was standing there like some deer caught in head lights. He quickly scurried over to the bathroom and hid behind the door, just in time for the room door to open all the way. He peeked around the bathroom door and sighed in relief at the sight of a lesser arrancar. The arrancar looked around timidly before moving to the cart and rolling it out the room. Once Ichigo was sure he was gone he stepped out from his hiding place, willing his heart to calm it's self.

His eyes immediately moved to the room door which was left unclosed, he swallowed hard, this was his chance. He stepped toward the door cautiously, glancing around and only seeing two ways out. Either side of him were two long hallways, he could go left or he could go right. Either path seemed the same though, he frowned at that. ''Alright...how about left...'' he muttered to himself, taking one last look before hurrying down the stark white hallway to his left. The halls seemed to go on for ever. In one long straight line, but he pasted the occasional door here and there, stopping to check if they were lock or not. And so far all of them were. He mentally groaned, the stupid things he ended up getting into. He was now wearing a damn reiatsu suppressor around his neck thanks to Szayel, more like a cat collar though. The orangette had already attempted to get it off but it was fruitless. His feet skidded to a stop at the realization at how vulnerable he was at the moment. He didn't even have his Zangetsu with him!

He couldn't leave without his precious partner, and besides, Shirosaki would get lonely without the old man around. Ichigo pressed himself against a wall and carefully peeked around a corner, ''So far so good...'' he said to himself as he made a sharp turn and dashed down the smaller hallway that connected to another. He couldn't sense Zangetsu near by, nor anyone else, so he was going to have to rely on his instincts more.

'Don't worry King, I'll help ya find the Zan quicker'

''Yeah thanks but, if I can't use my own reiatsu, what makes you think you can?'' Ichigo asked honestly and there was no reply from the other, after waiting some time around another corner Ichigo hurried along. If only he could find some stairs or a window, something! Where the hell was he anyways!

'If you let me use your body a while I can use my eye sight to find him'

At hearing that Ichigo came to a halt, before he could even reply he heard voices coming from one end of the hallway he was currently in. 'Quick go back the way you came and go through the next hall you see on your right' Shiro hissed in his mind and the orangette quickly obeyed. He wasn't sure if he would make it on time, just as he rounded a corner to safety two arrancars passed by without noticing him. He didn't make a sound as he went down another hall and took a right just as Shiro had told him. Sighing in relief when no one was around. ''This is harder then I thought'' the orangette complained a little, his heart trying calm after the little scare of almost being caught.

'Tch, shut up an' get a move on' Shiro interrupted, 'If there were arrancar 'round here there's bound ta be more', Ichigo stiffened, his other half was right. He quickly caught his breath and tried to hurry and get a move on like his inner hollow wanted. Because if Ichigo got caught it would mean the same punishment for Shirosaki. And the other would definitely not like the idea of that.

Ichigo kept running, but at the same time he tried to stay as silent as possible. His mind wondering if Grimmjow returned to the bedroom only to discover he was gone. Wondering if the blunette would hunt him down and try to extract some sort of punishment for him, the orangette shuddered at that. Knowing full well at what the sex craved Espada would try to do and Ichigo wasn't interested in any way possible. Right? He shook his head from thought and came to another stop as he looked at where he was still in the halls but there was a open way on his right, emitting light. He quickly ran to it and came to another stop. He blinked as his eyes adjusted, and his breath hitched. He was standing on some sort of brigde that connected to another hall on the other side. Below him was a large boundary of books filled on shelves. ''A library...'' Ichigo mouthed as he glanced around from atop of where he was. He slowly walked to the other side of the white tiled bridge. He glanced down again, but felt his blood run cold as his chocolate eyes met green.

'Oh shit...' Shiro cursed as Ichigo stared at an average sized male with inky black hair and large cold green eyes. He was an arrancar of course, but the power radiating of him said other wise. 'Ichi, he's an Espada, run you dumbass!' his inner hollow shouted. Ichigo quickly snapped out of his stupor, now knowing he's been spotted, he hurried to the other end of the bridge into the other hall and quickly took a right turn. Only to feel the air knocked out of his lungs when he's slammed into a near by wall. A pressuring force was surrounding his neck and he winced his eyes open to see the same male as before. His expression unchanged as he gripped around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo mewled in distress and tried to scratch at the arm of the hand around his throat. Unable to breathe correctly, his tail lashing wildly as he thrashed and tried to escape.

''What are you doing out here with out an escort'' the green eyed male said in a deep monotoned voice, Ichigo hissed in pain and ignore his words. Trying to escape his grip, so much for finding Zangetsu and getting the hell out of here. Out of all the people he could have run into why one of the 10 Espada? ''Let go bastard!'' Ichigo struggled out to speak as he scowled deeply as his attacker, his ears going back against his head as he bared his fangs at the other. There was no way he was going to be captured again with out a fight this time. The other male however was undeterred at his attempts to threaten him. He simply tightened his grip until the orangette was gasping for air, blackness surrounded the edge of his vision.

''Don't touch what's not yours Ulquiorra'' another voice came, heavy and angry, Ichigo weakly glanced to his side to see Grimmjow with his fraccions not far behind him. The blunette's eyes were filled with fury and his lips pulled back in a sneer. The one known as Ulquiorra simply stared at Grimmjow and released the grip on Ichigo's throat. The orangette slid to the floor coughing and gasping for breath, and holding his tender throat.

''Keep him on a leash and this can be avoided next time'' the ravenette stated before walking away from the others. Leaving Ichigo on the floor curled up in pain. The orangette's eyes filled with slight tears as he caught his breath, he stared up at Grimmjow as the other approached him. The older male didn't seem too happy to see the substitute shinigami the way he was at the moment.

''So...you didn't get the message, hunh?''

LINE

Oh boy, it looks like Ichigo is gonna be in a lot of trouble! I can guarantee lemon in the next chapter! So please review to fuel my muse! ^/^

***So I'm putting up another poll for Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary, because I got an awesome idea the other day. So basically after most of you wanted the idea of Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo I thought while not do a AU based off of I.U.A.D. Where Ichigo is a captain in the soul society and you guys can give request of Male Shinigami X Captain Ichigo. So tell me which idea you prefer in my newest poll. AND please vote, this will determine how my new Male Harem story will go! O [] O***


	15. Sweet Punishment

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Review Replies}

Neko Note: Let's see, let's see, thanks for all those wonderful reviews once agai It makes me pretty damn happy! Also, Nice To Meet You, Neko-tama chapter one is now up. It's for all my fans for helping Neko Hunt reach 100 reviews. Chapter 2 will be up soon too as well!

**WARNING: This chapter has some Dub-con in it!**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Neko Hunt : Chapter 15**

**SMACK!**

Ichigo held a hand up to his right tender cheek that was quickly changing red from the impact of Grimmjow's slap. He stared up at the blunette with furrowed brows, from where he was on the floor in Grimmjow's room, behind the Espada the door was closed and locked.

''How unlucky for you...'' Grimmjow growled menacingly, his expression was serious and his cyan eyes were filled with anger, towards the shinigami on the floor before him. He's always picture the boy on his knees at his mercy...''Tch, that little stunt you pulled is going to be reported to Aizen by Ulquiorra''

Ichigo scowled, that fiery defiance flaring in his amber eyes again, ''So what! I't not like I did any thing! I did what any normal prisoner would do, try and escape!'' hie ears went back and flat against his head, his tail curling around his ankles as he stared at Grimmjow. Not knowing he was baring his fangs toward the other male.

''Tch, you got no idea who your'e fucking with strawberry'' the blunette snarled as he suddenly grabbed Ichigo by his orange locks and pulled him up to his feet, the teen squirmed in pain as his own claws dug into Grimmjow's arm in an attempt to get him to let go. But it was futile, with the collar around his neck, he's as weak as he would be in his human form, compared to an Espada, he's not even seen as a threat right now.

''What you did was fucked with my reputation, now Aizen is gonna question on not to reassign someone else to take you, and I'm sure Nnoitora or Ulquiorra won't play nice'' he hissed the last part as he looked into Ichigo's eyes, the male staring back with his right eye winced closed from the pain on his scalp.

''Tch, I won't even give Aizen the chance to do that, because by then my friends will come for me'' his voice was full of confidence, he knew the Soul Society wouldn't leave him to possibly die in Hueco Mundo. He was counting on that as his plan B if he couldn't escape on his on that is...

But Grimmjow didn't seem surprised as Ichigo anticipated him to be, instead the the Sexta Espada grinned, showing of his sharp incisors and his sadistic gleam in his eyes. ''Oh really, how ironic, at the meeting we were discussing about a possible rescue party coming for you within the next month or so'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow blankly not understanding at first.

He yelped in pain as Grimmjow decided to drag him toward the bed, the orangette hissing and yowling as he thrashed about in an attempt to get away. He knew what was next...his memory coming back from what happened before. Just thinking about it was making his body heat up with lust again, but his mind was sorely against the whole thing.

''No...no no no no! Damn it! Let go of me!''

''Only if you beg on your knees then suck my cock afterward'' Grimmjow offered with a chuckle as he stopped at the edge of the bed. Ichigo's scowled darkly at the Sexta, his pride trying over over come the burning sensation that was tingling though out his body.

''Fuck you!''

''No, fuck you. Like I said before, I don't bend over for anyone'' the Grimmjow said before tossing Ichigo on the bed easily, his body bounce twice before he had the chance to turn over on his stomach and try and crawl off the edge of the bed. Grimmjow chuckled in amusement as he watched Ichigo's attempt to escape, he hand grabbing a hold of one of the orangette's ankles then pulling him back toward him as he got onto the bed as well.

''Where you going? I gotta give you your punishment first'' he said in a tone that screamed, 'I'm going to enjoy this'.

''No...I don't wanna...'' Ichigo whined as he tried to get away, but stiffened when Grimmjow managed to grab the back of his neck. His reflexes made hims stop his struggling, the larger male was grinning from ear to ear as he removed Ichigo's sash around that slim waist with his free hand. Then quickly tied the boy's hand's behind his back, in which the berry began to struggle again.

''I don't want it!'' Ichigo yelled as he felt Grimmjow lower the bottom half of his uniform, enough for his arms to be exposed, his tail moved to cover his privates but Grimmjow roughly moved it out the way again, making Ichigo yelp in slight pain.

''Come on now, I don't know why your fighting so much, before you just laid there and took it like the bitch you are'' Grimmjow purred sadistically. Finding the boy under hims trembling a bit quite entertaining. ''You were moaning and calling out for me, even though you said 'No' over and over at first'' he continued on as he pulled Ichigo's ass into the air, into the right position before reaching over to the dresser on his left side and grabbing the lube he didn't bother to use the other night.

He flicked the cap open, silently thanking Szayel for hid weird experiments as he poured the gooey liquid onto his fingers. ''Get ready bitch'' he grinned as two of his fingers at the same time probed at Ichigo's entrance. The orangette squirmed again, trying to buck Grimmjow off but stopped when the blunette grabbed the back of his neck again, squeezing slightly to keep him still.

''Ah...ahhhhh!'' Ichigo cried out as two digits slipped inside his entrance, pain shooting up his back was replaced by a heating warm feeling.

''Ya like that?'' Grimmjow asked as he pumped his two fingers into the teen under him, ''This Szayel made this lube, it's suppose to heat up and warm anything it touches and make ya more of a 'willing' candidate'' he informed the orangette who was too busy moaning against the sheets as squelching sound's filled the room, Grimmjow slipped in a third finger, ''Your still pretty tight...even though your not a virgin anymore...''

''Shu-ahhh~~!'' Ichigo moaned wantonly, his tail fritzing as Grimmjow pushed down on a bundle of nerves that was making him go crazy, ''Ahhh so hot...ahhh...g-good! So...good...'' he cried out between pants as Grimmjow slipped a fourth finger inside him and deliberately abused his prostate.

''Yeah...? So you like when I finger fuck ya?''

''Haaaahhh~! Ahhh!'' Ichigo didn't reply but his moans were good enough of an answer to the Espada.

He removed his hands from the back of Ichigo's neck in favor of grabbing Ichigo's ass cheek and spreading is aside so he could get a better view of his finger continuously disappearing inside the little orangette's puckered hole.

''Fuck your so hot, I wanna pound into ya like there's no tomorrow'' he growled deeply as he quickened his fingers, the boy's inner thighs were becoming soaking wet with lube and sweat. His free hand groped the boy's ass a little more before slipping in front of him and grabbing a hold of Ichigo's cock.

''Ahhh-!'' Ichigo gasped sharply as Grimmjow began to pump his cock with his hand, ''Uahhh~!'' Ichigo cried out as he felt himself about to explode, but hissed in pain when he was unable too. Grimmjow's fingers were preventing him from releasing to completion.

''Wow, your such a slut that you would have gotten off whit just me using my fingers?'' he husked, the predator seemed like he was salvation over the delectable berry.

Ichigo hid his face in the mattress, trying to hide his shame, but winced when he felt Grimmjow's finger slip out his ask and release his cock, his need to come dying down for now. ''Your hole is all wet and twitchy now'' he teased slightly as he spread both of Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he promptly swatted Grimmjow across the face with his tail, the blunette finding it as a feeble way to retaliate.

''Tch, it's not even considered an as hole any more, you take it just like a women, so I'm gonna call it a pussy from now on'' he said darkly as he yanked Ichigo's tail again and turned the boy's upper body on his right side a little so he could see Ichigo's face. The boy's expression was flustered and red just like before, making Grimmjow lick his lips. He shifted his clothing enough for just his cock to bob free, the large organ was already dripping a load of pre-cum, pulsing with excitement.

He took the lube and dripped a considerable amount onto his cock before tossing the small bottle and positioning himself at Ichigo's hole, not wasting a second before thrusting into the boy.

''HAAHH! Fuck~~! Ahhh...ahhh...ahh!'' Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow slammed into him, his large girth stretching him painfully once more, and driving into him to the hilt. Grimmjow groaned in pleasure when he was balls deep inside Ichigo's wet cavern.

''Shit, such a tight little snatch...'' the blunette growled as he drove into the orangette, sweat already beading above his brows as his cock kept re-entering the trembling Shinigami.

''To-too big-AH! Ahh-so good...ahhh...so...g-good!''

''Fuck yeah...ya like it when I fuck your boy pussy hunh?''

Ichigo didn't answer again, his head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, Grimmjow, not liking being one to be ignored, grabbed a hold of Ichigo's face and forced him to look at him, ''I asked ya a fucken question, answer me!'' he snarled viscously.

''Ahh...y-yes...I like it...ahh...I like it when you fuck my boy pussy..Nnnnhh~!'' Ichigo's mind was clouded and hazed with lust, tears ran down the side of his face as Grimmjow gave a satisfactory grin.

''Good, now moan for me'' he barked in laughter as he pounded into the berry mercilessly, Ichigo screamed into the mattress, his voice trembling with pleasure as he felt heat coil in his chest and stomach. Then the feeling of Grimmjow's hand around his member again, he was gonna come, but couldn't because the blunette was preventing him again.

''L-let me come...please...ahh...'' Grimmjow laughed again at Ichigo's pleas. But gave in and began to jerk the boy's neglected cock, Ichigo writhed in pleasure, his tail curling up and his ears flicking as he neared his high.

''I'm gonna fuck ya so much every day you body will become accustomed to my dick and no one else's...'' he growled into Ichigo's ear as he sped up his thrust, trying to find his own high, his cock straining inside Ichigo, pulsing with heat.

''Ahhh~~ahh-''

''Say my name!''

''AHH~AH-GR-GRIMMJOW~~!'' Ichigo screamed as his body spasmed as he came hard, in Grimmjow's hands, his own cum spilling all over his the male's fingers, some getting on the mattress and his stomach.

Grimmjow groaned as he banged into Ichigo a few more times before releasing his seed inside him, his cum spilling out and dripping down Ichigo's legs from behind, ''Haaaaa, fuck that was good...'' he exhaled as he indulge on that tingling high feeling. Ichigo twitched below him as he came down from his own high then glared weakly over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

''You had your fun...now untie me you bastard...'' Ichigo hissed the best he could, his body felt exhausted and on fire.

''Heh...I rather not...'' the blunette smirked making Ichigo's amber eyes widen, ''Who say's your punishment was over?''

**LINE**

**Oh my…seems I went a bit overboard = w =;; Loloz, anywho I hope you guy's like Ichi's punishment chapter, they'll be more to come soon. Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

*******ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*******


End file.
